


Can’t Sleep Love

by chickenoodlesoup



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Gay Male Character, Idols, M/M, Public Masturbation, Smut, Sub Im Jaebum | JB, more tags can be added, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/chickenoodlesoup
Summary: Jaebeom has a fat crush on his colleague Jackson, and he has a hard time being subtle.





	Can’t Sleep Love

When Jaebeom first joined JYP he wanted to be a producer, not have a boner under his desk from Jackson’s voice in the booth. The younger male had asked Jaebeom to record with him since he had more experience than Jackson. He was so sweet when asking, it made Jaebeom’s heart flutter and immediately answer, “YES” a little too enthusiastically. 

They had met when they were trainees in the company. Jaebeom was two and a half months older than Jackson but always made sure he was “hyung” to the younger. Jackson always obliged, whenever he was called “Jaebeom hyung” —or a couple times “baby”—he just felt some kind of way. A kind of way that he probably should not feel about his dongsaeng.

While Jackson was spitting syllables into the mic, Jaebeom only watched his mouth move—and wondered how it would feel on his skin— He could not help being immensely aroused. The other man’s voice made Jaebeom feel something throb between his legs. He got all hot and sticky trying to relieve a pain that he wanted Jackson to handle for him. Feel the younger’s calloused hand on the soft skin of his thighs and fuck him ha—

Jaebeom bit his lip as he rolled his hips in his chair, trying to reduce some of the pain from his hard dick—and trying to simultaneously get his mind out of the gutter—The friction only teased him more, and he might have made a tiny noise that might have been too audible. 

He stared at the screen to distract himself, watching the sound be placed in the program from mic #1. But the warmth down there will not go away. Jackson came out of the sound-booth, “Did I do good, hyung?” 

Jaebeom gulped, “Yup, so, so good Sseun!” He crossed his leg to hide his boner, screwing his mouth shut so that no suspicious noised dripped out. Hiding his horniness behind a strained smile. Jaebeom hoped he could hide long enough so he could go home and touch himself with the imagination of Jackson’s hands on him and in him—No, stop, stop thinking. 

Jackson sat on Jaebeom’s lap suddenly, sitting right on his erection. Jaebeom yelped and blushed beautifully, mouth gaping at the pressure. Jackson was oddly oblivious as he took Jaebeom’s headphones off and onto his own ears to hear his recording. 

Jaebeom breathed hard and swallowed a groan, he tried so hard. Jackson kept moving his hips to try to get snug on Jaebeom’s thighs. The elder felt a drip of sweat roll down his cheekbone. His knuckled went white from gripping the armrests to have <strike></strike>_some _fucking self control.

At this point Jaebeom fucking knew that Jackson knew he was immensely aroused by the entire package that was Jackson Wang. He was _grinding_ on Jaebeom’s crotch, it was almost agonizing to feel the friction on Jaebeom’s hardness. He wanted to do something. Thrust up onto Jackson, but he did not want any suspicion from the other. 

He was panting, so glad Jackson had his headphones on. Jaebeom was so close to taking Jackson’s pretty ass in his hands. Knead it between his fingers, dig his fingers into the cheeks. He swore his erection grew bigger, it was so painful. 

When Jackson stood up off of him, Jaebeom could finally breathe again. “Well hyung! I think I did pretty good. We can record more tomorrow, i-if that’s okay with you.” 

Jaebeom breathed in hard, “Y-Yeah, sounds go-od Sseun.” He got up and faced opposite of Jackson to not give him a nice view of his hard cock. Suddenly jumping when the younger gave his ass a nice hard smack.

“Okay hyung, see you then!”

With how hard he was, Jaebeom could not leave the building with his boner. He was so sure Jackson left, Jaebeom stared at the studio door as he shoved his hand down his pants. He felt how wet his cock was, breath faltering when the pad of his finger finally touched the sensitive skin. 

So desperate Jaebeom was, touching himself in a place where anybody could walk in. Invigorating it was. His other hand reached to the drawer next to him, pulling out a teeny-tiny packet of travel lube. Tearing it with his teeth, breathing hard as he took his hand out. 

Squirting the substance onto his hand and applying it to his needy cock. Licking his chapped lower lip he unzipped his pants, pulling his hardness out. Almost hesitantly, wrapping his fingers around him and slowly pumping. Painfully slow. 

Jaebeom had himself gasping and whining, noises floating out of his mouth, “Ah!~ Mmm...f-fuck...” Slamming his small hand over his mouth, trying to muffle himself—so maybe nobody will hear him touching himself— The sounds that came out of Jaebeom were high pitched _mmm_’s and curses. 

Jaebeom decided to go further, thumb traveling from girth to tip, tip of his thumb massaging the slit. Jaebeom digging into it almost, gyrating his thumb around the tip then repeat. To his luck, it felt absolutely phenomenal. Sadly, it still was not fast enough for his release that he was waiting for. 

Then, Jaebeom had the brightest idea since college. He gasped, then looked at his desk, a bunch of clutter on it because Jaebeom was not organized. Hand reaching out, taking pencils, notebooks, and his phone off the desk. Other hand still gripping himself and rubbing. Pushing his desktops back so far they hit the wall behind them. 

Jaebeom checked the lube packet, to his misfortune, there was no more. “Guess I have to improvise,” he whispered to himself as he took two fingers between his lips. Tongue wrapping around one finger at a time, slicking it with saliva. Jaebeom salivated as his imagination took over and he visualized the fingers in his mouth being Jackson’s. 

When they started to slide nicely in and out of his mouth, Jaebeom knew they were ready. He let go of them with a pop, a string of spit connecting lip to fingertip.

Jaebeom stood out of his chair, leaning forward so his chest hit the hard surface of the desk. His back arched so his ass faced the door. Anybody who happened to come in will have a great view of Jaebeom’s round cheeks.

A lubed finger slid between Jaebeom’s cheeks. He whined and breathed hard as he let his finger circle his rim, not forgetting about his cock which he kept pumping. Inserting the digit all the way in to the knuckle, he mewled, “F-Fuck me!~” Imagining that the fingers up his ass were Jackson’s once more to feel the fantasy. Picturing Jackson behind him, filling him up nicely. Feeling the stretch of his hole and his walls tightening around the thick fingers. 

Shuddering as he added the second, engulfed by his hole. Jaebeom had not been fingered or done it himself in awhile, and he honestly forgot what it felt like. He had his other fingers spread his asscheeks more for access. Jaebeom found himself drooling on his desk, feeling hot like a cat in heat. 

Spreading himself more, he dug his fingers in as far as possible, tugging on his red cock so forcefully. Jaebeom felt heat everywhere, precum dribbling onto his thumb. He curled his fingers and jolted right when they just brushed his prostate. 

Jaebeom’s fingers were a little shorter than average, he always cursed them because he could never get off completely by fingering himself. It was the only thing that delayed his orgasm.

When he finally felt the twisting discomfort in his abdomen, he was excited. Jaebeom spread his fingers in himself, almost screaming with pleasure. Rocking himself and rolling his hips to meet the thrusts.

His tongue stuck out of his mouth as he drooled lewdly on the desk. Jaebeom lifted his head up, watching the door—if he was going to be completely honest, he hoped that somebody would walk in—

Then, Jaebeom felt himself throb and cum squirt onto his thumb. Dripping down his knuckles which had a vice-grip on his cock, squeezing himself of every last drop. A strained “Ah...” came from his mouth. 

Jaebeom was sticky and gross, the cum was drying on his hand. Lubed fingers exiting his hole, clenching around cold air as it hit the lube. Sending a few chills down his spine.

That is not how he expected his recording session to go.


End file.
